More Than Friends
by xxxTrojan-Princessxxx
Summary: It's late at night and Lilly Rush is drinking, she knows it's risky, but sometimes you have to throw caution to the wind and follow your heart. With one phone call everything can change.


The door closed behind her with a soft click. She took a deep breath and let herself fall back against the hard wood. Her head hit with a soft thump and she stared up at the ceiling. How many times had they been here? How many times had they ignored what they felt for the sake of friendship? Lilly shook her head, trying to wipe the thoughts from her mind. It was stupid. Nothing could ever happen, they were friends, they were colleagues, nothing more. With a sigh she pushed herself off the door and walked into the room.

Olivia and Tripod looked up from their bed as Lilly moved by them.

"Hey guys," she smiled. She knelt down to give each cat a scratch before continuing on her path to the kitchen. Distractedly she grabbed a glass and a bottle of whiskey. After pouring a generous nip, she plopped down on the couch. She couldn't get him off her mind. They had been friends for years; she shouldn't think about him like this, she shouldn't want him. She swallowed a mouthful of whiskey, enjoying the burn as it slid down her throat. She let her head fall back and stared at the ceiling again. She could see him as though he were in front of her.

She lost track of the time as she sat there, the whiskey in her glass slowly disappearing.

"Fuck it," she muttered to herself. She picked up her phone and found Scotty's number. Her finger hovered over the call button. She took a deep breath and downed the last of her drink. The moment her phone told her the call was going through she knew there was no going back.

"Rush? What is it? It's 1am, is everything ok?" Scotty's voice answered after only three rings. It took her a moment to realise what she had done.

"Uh, hi, yeah, everything's ok. Actually, no, are you busy?" she found herself rambling. Normally she was far more eloquent, more in control, but the whiskey had taken over.

"Well I was sleeping, what do you need?" his voice sounded tired. She imagined him lying in his bed, the covers bunched around his waist exposing his toned chest. She bit her tongue to stop from saying that she needed him.

"Umm, it's the case, uh, can you come over?" she didn't really know what she was saying.

"Urgh, sure Lil, are you sure it can't wait until morning?" No, she couldn't wait until morning. By morning she would have lost her nerve.

"No, it has to be now, can you come over?" she needed to hear him say yes. He sighed, and she heard rustling.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Scotty said before he hung up. Lilly sat there for a moment, the phone still open in her hand. Scotty was on his way. Scotty was on his way, and her place was a mess. With a start she jumped up.

"Woah," she mumbled as she swayed. Apparently there had been more whiskey in her glass than she realised. She quickly regained her balance and set about tidying up. The minutes flew by as she tidied. She hurriedly did the few dishes she found around the house, and picked all the clothes up off the floor. When her living room and kitchen were finally in a presentable state, she found herself standing in her bedroom doorway. Her bed was still unmade. Should she make it or leave it turned down? Would it be presumptive if she made it ready? She didn't even know if he really did feel the same as she did, she thought he did, he looked at her the same way she looked at him. She decided to simply straighten the covers, that way it wouldn't look as though she were hoping for anything.

Time seemed to drag before she heard a knock at the door. Looking at the clock Lilly saw that it had taken nearly an hour for Scotty to get there. She ran a hand through her hair before moving to open the door.

"Hi," she smiled as she opened the door. Scotty stood there, his coat wrapped tightly around him, the collar flipped up against the cold. She stepped to the side to allow him to enter before closing the door behind him.

"So what is it Lil? What's so important that it couldn't wait until morning?" he sounded annoyed, and she couldn't blame him. She circled the couch before sitting down. After taking off his coat, Scotty followed suit and sat down beside her.

When he was far away she was confident, she knew what she wanted and was going to go for it. Now that he was here, sitting inches away from her, she lost some of her nerve. The effect of the whiskey was wearing off, her liquid courage fading fast.

"I wanted…I needed…I…" this wasn't her, she never had trouble finding words. "It's not about the case." Scotty stared at her and slumped back into the couch.

"Then what is it Lil? You drag me out of bed at a ridiculous hour to talk about the case, and now you don't want to talk about it?" He didn't understand what he was doing there. Lilly turned to face him properly. She looked at him, her eyes taking in every inch of his face. She tried to read his eyes, to get inside his head. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to tell him that she had called him there under false pretences because she wanted, no, _needed_ him.

"I…"she began, but couldn't find the words. Instead she decided to show him. She took a quick breath and bit her lower lip as she leaned in to him. Scotty watched as she came closer, unsure what she was doing. Before he had a chance to push her away, her lips brushed against his. Her heart pounded in her chest as their lips met.

"Lilly, we shouldn't…"Scotty began. He pulled his face away from hers slightly and brought a hand up to her shoulder. Lilly didn't pull away. She stayed where she was, her face inches from his.

"Scotty, I need you." She whispered. Her breath tickled his face. Her eyes searched his, she honestly didn't know what he was thinking. His hand stayed on her shoulder as he stared back at her. They had never been here before. He had always liked her, thought she was beautiful, but he never imagined that they would end up here. His thumb rubbed the shoulder beneath it.

"Lilly, this is dangerous, we work together," his words hesitated, but he didn't pull away from her.

"I know, but nothing has to change, no one needs to know," she leaned in closer. Their eyes locked as his hand on her shoulder made its way up to play with her hair. His fingers moved to the hair clip that held her hair up and gently pulled it out. He ran his fingers through her now loose hair.

"Lilly…" he started, but cut himself off by pressing his lips to hers. The hand in her hair held her close as their lips moved together. He had long dreamed of kissing her, of feeling her skin beneath his fingers. Lilly let out a little moan as his tongue gently probed her lips. She eagerly let him in, her tongue moving to meet his. Her hands found their way to his chest, running over his hard chest before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Scotty leaned back on the couch, pulling Lilly so that she sat straddling his lap. He groaned at the sensation of her body pressed against his. Their lips moved together with a growing urgency. His hands trailed down from her hair to the hem of her shirt, his fingers curling around the material. He gave a tug on her shirt as he pulled it up over her body, they broke apart long enough for him to pull it over her head and toss it to the floor. He took a moment to look at her, his eyes looking at every inch of newly exposed flesh. Her chest heaved with every breath, her breasts pushing against the fabric of her bra. He cast his eyes up to her face, before lowering his lips to her neck. He pressed butterfly kisses on her neck, nipping gently with his teeth here and there. She let her head fall back, her hands in his hair as he kissed. His lips felt like heaven upon her skin, how long had she dreamed of this moment?

Scotty trailed his lips down her neck to her clavicle, and down between her breasts. Lilly moaned, her heart rate rising. Suddenly he pulled away.

"Bedroom," was all he said. Carefully he stood up, with Lilly still in his arms. He walked slowly to her bedroom before laying her down on the bed. He stood beside the bed and pulled his t-shirt over his head and unbuckled his jeans. Lilly bit her bottom lip as she watched him undress. She eagerly took in the sight of him standing there in nothing but his boxers. He knelt on the bed next to her and leaned down to capture her lips once more.

Lilly moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body flush on top of hers. His skin was hot and hard against her. She lifted her leg and used it to pull him closer. She could feel him growing hard through his boxers. He groaned against her lips as she pressed herself against him.

He broke away from her to sit up, his hands moving quickly to the waistband of her trousers. Deftly he undid the button and pulled them off her legs, throwing them to the floor. He ran his hands up her legs starting at her calves, barely touching her. When he reached her hips he leaned down and placed a kiss just below her navel. His lips followed his hands as they made their way up her torso to gently cup her breasts through her bra.

He kissed along the edge of her bra, playfully nipping every now and then. His hands slid around to her back to unclasp her bra. She arched her back to give him easier access. As soon as her bra joined the growing pile of clothing she pulled him back down. Her lips sought his as she reached down for his boxers. Hurriedly she pushed them down his legs. Without breaking the kiss he reached down and helped remove them. He let out an involuntary moan as his last piece of clothing was removed and his hardened member sprung free. He tore his lips from hers as he hooked his fingers around her underwear and pulled them off her. He drank in the sight of her completely naked beneath him.

"Lilly…" he whispered as he brought his lips back to hers. Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck as her legs encircled his waist. She gasped when she felt him, hot and hard, pressed against her entrance. Using her ankles she pulled him into her. He slid easily into her, hot and wet, completely ready for him. He buried himself completely inside her before pulling back and sliding in again.

"Harder," she moaned as she lifted her his to meet his thrust for thrust. They moved together in perfect unison as though they had been made for each other. With each movement she felt her climax approaching. Her heart pounded and her vision clouded over as she reached her peak. She grabbed at his back leaving red marks across his shoulder blades. He thrust hard into her a few more times before he came crashing over the edge.

He collapsed on top of her, his body quivering. They lay entwined in their lovers embrace for a few moments before he rolled over onto the bed beside her. Lilly curled into him, his arm around her shoulders holding her close. Lazily she pulled the covers up over them. With her hand resting on his chest she fell into a peaceful slumber.

The morning light would bring with it complications; what would happen next? Where would they go from here? How would this impact their working relationship? But right now, none of that mattered. Right now they slept together as two people who cared for each other. Scotty turned his head and placed a tender kiss upon her hair as he joined her in sleep.


End file.
